Stone Festival
by B.D. under the stars
Summary: Heroes and enemy meet in a Stone festival in Sugo (I made it up) region, which is also the place Misty's parents were born. When the gang have to go inside a cave that no one has return from what will they learn about Ash's dad and Misty's parents. Also Drew has a little sister,Misty has two cousins, and Drew is from Sugo.
1. Arriving to Sugo

I own nothing, might have grammar and spelling mistake

* * *

Boat from Sinnoh 1

"Thanks Dawn for the inviting us.'' Iris said as she lean against the boat to look at the land nearby.

"Your most welcome'' Dawn said, "any way I did need some company''.

"This is going to be awesome. Right Pikachu?'' asked Ash to his pokemon. "Pika'' Pikachu nodded.

"How long is the festival going to last?'' Irish asked.

"Two months'' answered Brock as he and Cilan brought some lunch for the co. "Two months'' Ash and Iris's jaws open.

"Yes, it's use to be two week long, but after the stone accident nine years ago, it became two months long festival'' Cilan said as the gang went to the picnic room for lunch.

"What accident?'' asked Ash as he grabbed his lunch.

"A stone accident, people who inside the cave got turn into stones. There was only one survivor a Togetic that master was the leader of the group. A really powerful master, she won all the battles the rumors say. And her husband was a powerful pokemon trainer'' Brock explained.

"Great now I really want to go their!'' exclaimed Iris, Ash and Dawn nodded.

"Attention all passengers we will arrive in 45 minutes'' the person in control of the ship said.

Ship from Hoenn

"I really can't wait for a vacation'' cried May doing her happy dance.

"We know you have said that millions of times all ready'' informed Max annoyed.

"Now, now, May is just excited Max.'' Caroline said smiling.

"It would have been more fun if dad was here too,'' mumbled Max.

Than a voice of someone May and Max hated called out, "Oh my May is that you'' Harley hugged May as May tried to breath. "Harley let go of May. She needs air'' a tall hair girl named Solidad.

"Solidad, Harley'' Max called in surprise.

"Attention all passengers we will arrive to Sougo in 30 minutes'' the announcer said.

Ship from Kanto

An orange hair girl looked out to the land and sigh. She knew she had to return some day. After all this was the place her mom and dad grew.

But she was not ready to return, yet. Her memory still bothers her.

Nine years ago.

The sadness, quite, tears, Misty shook her head it was no time to think of that. She was returning home, to her aunt, cousins, old friends and to her mother's favored pokemon Togetic.

Misty looked at her Togetic and smiled, it had been a month after it came back to her.

Misty looked around to spot her another pokemon Azurill. It was with Tracy.

Misty happily looked around. With her were Mrs. Ketchum, professor Oak, Tracy, Gray, her sisters, Richie, and some of the gym leaders of Kanto.

"We will arrive Sugo in 20 minutes'' the announcer announced.

Misty sigh again she had to be ready.


	2. Meeting Roes and others

"Bored'' complained Rose. "Is complaining all you do?'' Mary Waterflower asked her younger daughter.

"But I am bored'' defended Rose.

"Then you should have stayed home, or the gym like your sister did'' her mom said thinking 'just like your father'.

"Well, Sophie had to take care of the gym, and wait for Leaf. Any way I am waiting for Misty. I need her to convince the 'Mistress Togetic''' Rose said, "Plus you're no fun company''.

"Watch your manners young lady. We are having a lot guest, at least be polite'' sigh Mary at Rose's behavior.

"Yeah, yeah, I will be around'' Rose said turning around and heading to a store. She thought of ways to get The Mistress Togetic home. While thinking about that she thought about her own Togetic, 'Traitor' she thought. Her own Togetic had left her with her mother as her only company. As she approach a store she looked at her self. She had short orange hair that came a little down to her shoulder, blue eyes, a red hat, blue jacket, blue shorts, yellow t-shirt, and yellow shoes.

"Rosie'' a voice called. Rose flinched, she hated to be called Rosie. As she turned around she saw Amber, Drew, and Jake her traveling panther.

"Hey Amber'' Rose said waving as the three reached her.

"Good to know we mean nothing to you'' Jake said with a fake hurt way.

Rose decided to play around and teased back "good that you know that''. Jake, and Drew rolled their eyes, Amber giggled. "Oh, and welcome back Drew'' Rose greeted Drew. It had been a long time, that she had not seen Drew.

Drew flipped his grass head hair and said "Thanks''.

"Good to know you still have the flipping hair diseases'' said Rose grinning. Drew just flipped his hair, (in the back ground some fan girls fainted), while Amber, and Jake laughed.

"So anyway why are you here, Ro?'' Amber asked at her role model.

"I am suppose to wait for some guests with mom'' Roes answered glaring at the clock.

"And let me guess, you got bored so you left her behind?'' said Jake, he had known her too well.

Roes quickly changed the conversion, "so why are you three here?''.

"I am waiting for some friends and these two decide to tag along'' Drew replied flipping his hair. Amber narrowed her eyes at the squealing fan girls.

"So I heard that you are traveling in Latio this year? And Amber great to know that you are going to be in a contest, too?'' asked Roes as a speaker announced "boat from Kanto in arriving, I repeat, boat from Kanto is arriving.

"I am going'' replied Roes as she went where her mother was. Amber went after Roes, so Jake and Drew had to go after her.


End file.
